New Beginnings
by 19KristenMarie
Summary: Sofia Schmitt is moving from Germany to Louisiana to pursue her life long dreams. Hunter Hayes is in Nashville living out his musical career dreams. Sofia has been given anything but support, confidence and love. So what will happen when the two of them meet in the tiny town of Breaux Bridge? Follow the story to find out! CHARACTERS ARE OOC. I can't stress that enough.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One:

Nashville, Tennessee

1 December 2013

Hunter's P.O.V.

"Yeah, sure. I just firmly believe that this song we're talking about needs to be simple. Flow easily, speaks to the soul. Okay, yeah. We'll talk tomorrow. Have a good night, bye."

Oh Dear Lord, I cried out in frustration. When will they hear me and understand what I'm saying? I continued silently praying these thoughts and so many more. I decided that I needed to send my mom a quick text.

Hey mom, I just wanted to ask for you and dad to add me into your prayers tonight. I'm getting extremely frustrated. I'll be home in a couple of days. Love you and dad, can't wait to be home!

-Hunter

I could not wait to see my parents. Living up in Nashville so I can work on this record is a struggle for me at times. This is my life long dream, but sometimes I wonder if it's worth it. Of course I'm thankful and I love the music and everything else about this city. I love the fans and tours but most of the time I feel lonely.

Not expecting to get a text back any time soon, I set about fixing some supper so I can try to unwind as well. Pouring a glass of wine and deciding what I want to eat, I find myself lost in my thoughts once again. I wonder if it would be possible to go back home and have the equipment necessary to work from home so I can stay in Louisiana. Then just make trips up to Nashville every couple of months for a week or so to do whatever can't be done from home. Maybe I should think about doing that. I like Nashville but I want Breaux Bridge a lot more. That's where home is and that's where my family that the good Lord gave me is, that's where I want to be.

Sitting down at the kitchen table, I move some random papers aside and pull my laptop in front of me. Letting that power up real quick, I shuffle through the papers which are mostly music. Quickly opening up the browser and setting up to send an email to my manager to throw my idea out to him and hope he gives a good response to that. After I'm finished, I get up to make some chicken and potatoes. Delicious and yet still simple. Right now, I wish I had someone to talk to. My best friend, Liam is probably with his girlfriend, Addison. Not my most favorite girl in the world, but I still try to be supportive of Liam. He's been there for me the last six years, ever since he left his own home in Pennsylvania to move to Breaux Bridge in hopes of helping musicians write songs. He's helped me with some, I love collaborating with him. He always listens to what I have to say. I want to write with him a lot more in the future that's for sure. Him and I need to get together soon after I get home so we can do that, maybe even start a real songwriting partnership. Something to ask Dan after Liam and I get a chance to talk about it.

Getting a glass of water, since the wine was gone pretty quickly, I finally sit down to eat supper. After finishing that up and getting the dishes cleaned up. I decide to try and find some comfort within the words of my Bible. Right before I open it up my phone starts ringing and I see it's my mom calling.

"Mom! How are you? I miss you guys so much!"

"Hi sweetheart, we're doing well. Oh honey, we miss you too and can't wait until you get home. It doesn't sound like you're doing very well though. What's wrong?"

"Oh, just the same old stuff. I'm trying to explain the meaning behind songs I've written, songs the label wants to record for the album, but some people don't want to listen to how the songs are suppose to sound. They want to change them, and not for something better either."

"Oh my sweetie. It certainly does sound like you're having a hard time right now. Was this label the best one for you then? Are you beginning to have second thoughts about what you've decided to do for your life?"

"Oh not at all. No second thoughts on anything Mom. This was the best label, they came to me after five others did and what this one had to offer felt right. It still feels right. I just wish that they would listen. I have an idea that I emailed my manager about tonight before I had supper. So I'm hoping to hear back from him soon."

"What's your idea Hunter?"

"I'll tell you that when I get home and if he says yes and I hope he does. Just know that I would be home a lot more."

"Oh, that would be wonderful! You're dad will be so happy to hear that. What are you doing right now?"

"Talking to you of course," I said with a smile. "I was sitting down to look for some encouragement from my Bible right before you called."

"Well, I'll let you get back to it then honey. We are praying for you and we both miss you very much and can't wait until you get home."

"Alright mom, thank you and I really appreciate it. It was so good to hear your voice. I miss you both so much too."

"Okay honey, it's good to hear yours' as well. I love you Hunter Easton, very much. We are both so proud of you."

"I know you are Mom, thank you so much. I love you too, and dad!"

Putting the phone down, all I can do is smile. I love hearing my mom's voice, it helps to calm me down a lot after I've been upset or frustrated. I really do miss them a lot. Looking over I decide to check my email and see if I've gotten a response.

Five minutes later, after scrolling through a lot of junk mail and fan mail and separating all of it into other folders, I finally see a new one from my manager in response to the one I sent earlier in the evening.

Hunter-

I've thought about your proposal and I think that it is something we can work with. It's definitely not something that is common but it's not unusual. I understand the concerns that you have and I'm willing to work with you on this.

We'll come up with a schedule for when you'll need to be in Nashville over the course of the year. For now I think it would be best if you just go home and get some much needed R&amp;R, you've been working extremely hard and I know that certain members of the team haven't been hearing you out very much the last week. And I will be sure to have a word with those people. So go home, get some R&amp;R and then we will talk about what equipment you can get down there so you can keep working and send us some demos while you're there.

I'm sure this is the news that you really wanted to hear tonight, especially after the last week you've had. We will talk soon. Have a good and safe trip home.

-Dan

Yes! I thought, I want to dance around and jump, but I refrain due to it being late in the evening and because of my neighbors in the apartment below me. I'm so overjoyed and happy. God heard my prayers and came to the rescue as He always does. I throw up a million thank you's to God and quickly respond back to Dan expressing my gratitude. I decide to not tell my parents and to surprise them when I get there. I'm tempted to pack up and leave tonight! I think I should, I'm going to.

I set about packing up my suitcases and the cooler with food and whatever else I don't want to leave in the apartment. An hour later and I'm finished. I turn off the lights and lock up, checking the mail quickly since I forgot to earlier and pack up my truck and get on the road. I'm so happy and excited to surprise Mom and Dad, I can't wipe the smile from my face and begin belting out lyrics with the songs playing through my radio.

Hamburg, Germany

1 December 2013

Sofia's P.O.V.

I need to get away. I have to get out of this house and quickly.

"Sofia! Get back in here right now young lady!"

I can hear my dad yelling at me from the door as I take off running down the dirt road. I have to stop quickly because I didn't tie my running shoes up. Thankfully as soon as I do and I start to run further I can see the barn come into view. Normally I wouldn't ride in my running clothes, but right now that's all I can do to keep from breaking down.

My problem, it's not even a problem except to my parents, is that I love gymnastics and I love horses and riding. They supported me in the activities when I was very young but once I started talking about making the two things a career and lifestyle for myself, they immediately began pushing me to pursue other more "appropriate" careers. I just turned 19 years old in November, it's been almost a month. I've been saving my money for as long as I can remember. I'm planning to move to America, to the state of Louisiana. I've already been offered a job at a gymnastics studio and they were able to find me a really cute but still cheap studio apartment close by. There are a ton of horse farms around the area as well, so I'm hoping to find another job working at one of those.

That's why my dad was yelling at me. I dropped the bomb on them about all of this and they aren't to excited about it. They really are lovely people but they are very religious and pushy people. Oh and not supportive of my passions and dreams at all, like I already said. But anyway, I told them that I was moving before Christmas, actually I'm getting on a flight to America tomorrow. I've said things about it before, but they didn't think I was serious or that I actually really would do it. So as I said, they aren't very excited about that. My mom is actually really upset and was crying, I hate to see her cry and I didn't do it on purpose. That's one of the reasons my dad was yelling at me as well.

I've been riding for almost two hours and it's beginning to get dark so I decide to get back to the barn and get my horse, that I recently sold to a very sweet little girl, put away and get home. Hoping to be given the chance to actually talk about this whole thing. After a short walk home I'm coming in the door and call out, kind of quiet, while walking through the house.

"Mom? Mom where are you? Please I want to talk to you guys?"

"In the living room Sofia."

Walking in, I can see my mother, red and puffy eyed. I immediately walk over and envelop her into a hug. "Mom, I am so sorry. Please don't cry anymore. Can I please talk now? I want to try and explain."

"Sure honey, go ahead." My mother responds but my dad still looks like he could just about kill me.

"Okay, here it goes. I know you guys have never really liked the idea of me spending the rest of my life on a farm, caring for horses. But please understand, that's what makes me happy. I truly believe that's what God wants for me. Please, I'm not trying to rebel or upset you or hurt you at all. I can't make my dreams come true here, I need to go to America. That's where a need for rescues is, that's where a lot of horses are being killed daily and for no reason at all. It's sad and I have to help as many as I can. Please understand. I'm not asking for anything but for you to understand. I'm sorry I'm leaving so soon, but the gym wants me as soon as possible and it's an awesome position. They're going to let me coach and also help me develop my skills more and you know the gymnastics only helps make my riding better. I love both and I've been given a wonderful opportunity, please understand where I'm coming from."

"If that's what you want then okay. Go for it, but when you fail, don't come crying back home. Got it?" My dad is the first to reply and without any hesitation.

Well at least he let me finish. I just nod and walk away to my room. I can't believe he just said that. I'm heartbroken, they haven't given me any confidence or support. I don't feel loved. They've pushed me so much that I'm not even sure where I am with my faith or if I even believe in it any more. I don't understand it anymore and I'm just confused by it now. They've never cared how I acted, just as long as I don't embarrass them in public, no structure, no friends or relationships of my own.

I'm almost finished packing, I'm ready to leave. I want to be able to be myself without being judged and ridiculed and put down all the time. I have a new fire in me to succeed and prove them both wrong, especially my father. As I finish packing, I lay down and almost immediately fall asleep and dream of new adventures and a new life and a fresh start waiting for me the moment that I step foot on my flight tomorrow.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:

Hamburg, Germany

2 December 2013

Sofia's P.O.V.

I can see my mother standing by the front door as I load my bags into the trunk of my car. I can see tears forming in her eyes, threatening to spill over. My father is standing off in the distance somewhere in the middle of the yard. His face is completely erased of any expression or emotion. I have to say goodbye now if I want to get to the airport in time.

"Mom? I need to get going if I'm going to catch my flight in time. Please, don't cry anymore. I love you so much mama."

"I know honey. It's just hard and you know I don't want you to leave."

"I know, I'll make you proud of me. I promise. My dreams will come true, you'll see."

"Okay, well you'd better go. Be safe. I love you Sofia." My mother pulls me into a huge hug as tears begin to spill over.

"I love you too mom. I'll let you know as soon as I get to Louisiana."

She nods her head and gives me one last hug and slips me a small envelope that feels really thick. Giving me a look that says to stay quiet so dad doesn't notice, which means all I can do is nod and let her see the sincere gratitude in my eyes.

As I walk to the driver's side of my car, I glance to my father and he just shakes his head at me and walks away. Well that stung quite a bit, but it's to late now and I'm not going to change my mind.

I let the music pour through the speakers and envelope me as I drive away from my childhood home and towards the airport. Toward the first step in the direction of my new life waiting for me in the small town of Breaux Bridge, Louisiana. I'm starting to feel really excited and scared about this now. I quickly push those nervous feelings out of the way and only think about the good things to come when I get there.

About an hour later I've arrived at the airport. I'm suppose to take the car to a certain location so someone can help me get all of my bags unloaded and checked in and then they'll take care of my car and getting it to where it's suppose to be. I won't have it for at least a month though because of protocols or whatever to get it to the United States. Thankfully the town is small so that won't be a huge problem. Paying attention to the signs I'm able to quickly navigate where I'm suppose to go. After taking care of that stuff, I grab my backpack and get through the security checkpoint. Before walking down to the terminal my flight is leaving from I decide to grab a hot drink and some snacks from various gift shops along the way. Plane food is not good at all and it's extremely expensive. So I'd rather just get food from the airport before getting on the plane.

Baton Rouge, Louisiana

3 December 2013

Hunter's P.O.V.

Honestly, I didn't think that I would be able to drive this late into the night. I'm finally about to head into Baton Rouge, Louisiana; which means I've only got about another hour left of driving time. I'm tired, but the coffee is keeping me awake and since it's 4 'o clock in the morning, there isn't hardly anyone on the road but me and the occasionally semi-truck driver. Turning the radio down some and opening up a window, I let the cold December wind hit me in the face as I continue on down the road.

Baton Rouge Airport, Louisiana

3 December 2013

Sofia's P.O.V.

Oh my gosh, just get me off this darn plane already! I'm ready to cry out in German, but I hold back because I know I'm not the only one that's been on this flight for the last 17 or more hours. I know that someone from the community is suppose to be meeting me here at the airport to pick me up. I wonder what time it is. Looking around, I see that the person next to me looks like they are mostly awake.

"Sir, excuse me?"

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Sorry to bother you, but could you tell me what time it is right now?"

"It's about 4 'o clock in the morning."

Oh my, it's so early. The last time I was up this early was for a gymnastics meet and then the next week to leave for a horse show in Austria.

"Oh okay, danke!"

Trying to be as pleasant as possible, I let other people get off the plane before me since they're taking up aisle room getting luggage from the carry-on compartments overhead of the seats. When I'm finally able to get up though, grabbing my backpack and coat, I walk as quickly as possible to the baggage claim area hoping to find the person that is suppose to be meeting me here. I think her name is Lynette, I can't remember her last name though. I see a shorter lady with straight brown hair standing away from the bigger crowds, that must be her. She doesn't look like the kind of person that usually stays away from people. But I take a chance at embarrassment and walk up to her anyway.

"Hi! Are you Lynette?"

"Yes I am, Lynette Hayes. You must be Sofia Schmitt? From Germany correct?"

That's right, her last name was Hayes! Remembering that people from the Southern United States says "ma'am and sir" when they talk to people older than them, I decide I want to try to do the same since I'm going to be living here now.

"Yes ma'am, that's me. From Hamburg, Germany to be exact." I say with a smile, I already kind of miss home. I remember I need to call mom when we get to Breaux Bridge.

"Wonderful! It's very nice to meet you finally. We've all been so excited for you to get here, it's the only thing on the church congregation's minds lately!" Lynette replied with a laugh. "Let's get your bags and get on home then?"

"Yes please, I could really use a hot shower and some good sleep. Trying to sleep on a plane doesn't work out very well." I say with a small laugh.

"Well we can definitely get you fixed up, and some food too if your hungry." I nod eagerly and begin to lead the way through the crowds to collect my luggage. After finally grabbing the last bag, I gladly follow Mrs. Hayes to her vehicle and help put the bags into her car.

I think Lynette is trying to be polite and keep her radio turned down quite a bit so I can try to rest. A short while later, I fall asleep but only for a little bit.

Breaux Bridge, Louisiana

3 December 2013

Hunter's P.O.V.

Home! At last. I'm so happy that I've finally made it. Glancing at the clock, 5 'o clock in the morning. I know that both of my parents should still be asleep, so I'll try to stay as quiet as I can. As I'm driving through town, I notice a car that looks oddly familiar. That's mom? What is she doing out this early in the morning, and who's with her? She didn't notice me or my truck, so I can still surprise her. This is going to be awesome! I circle back around two so that I'm following her and she pulls in first and then I can follow in right behind her.

As well pull in the driveway, I can see the look on her face because she still doesn't realize it's me, as I pull in and turn the key to shut the engine off. Taking the last sip of coffee, I get out of the truck.

"Mom!"

"Hunter? Is that really you!?" Running up, I give my mom a huge bear hug.

"Yes ma'am it is! Are you surprised?" I say with a huge smile.

"Of course I am sweetheart. We weren't expecting you until Friday morning. What are you doing here so early?"

"We can talk about that later, but I promise you and dad will be so happy. But, who is the girl sleeping in your car?"

"Oh, is she still asleep? That is Sofia Schmitt, she just flew into Baton Rouge from Hamburg, Germany. Come, I'll wake her up and introduce you two."

After a few minutes, Sofia is finally awake. Well sort of.

"Sofia, this is my son Hunter. Hunter this is our new friend Sofia." Mom does the introductions and then backs off and says she'll go get some breakfast started for the two of us.

"Hi Sofia, it's very nice to meet you." I say with a smile. She's very cute and pretty, and looks like she's really athletic also.

"Hi, you too." Well that was kind of rude, I'll let it go for now. But maybe I should say something to her later. That kind of attitude won't sit well with the rest of the older folks in town. Most people my age wouldn't care either way how the younger people talk to them, but I do.

"How was your flight?"

"It was fine. I'm just really tired now. Can we go inside? I've barely eaten anything in the last 18 hours, I'm hungry, ready for a nice hot shower and to sleep."

"Yes of course, let's go"

Leading the way inside, I hold open the door for her and walk in right behind her and lead the way to the kitchen. Mom is already going at it, fixing a wonderful breakfast.

"Would you like anything to drink Sofia honey?" Mom asks her.

"Just some water will be fine, or Gatorade if you have any by chance?" Sofia replies, slightly nicer than she talked to me. Now I just feel a little bit annoyed.

"Yes we do actually and you're more than welcome to have some. Hunter would you mind getting her some please?"

"Yes ma'am. Is dad awake yet?" Walking to the refrigerator and pulling out two different flavors, I let Sofia pick the one that she wants before I settle down in a chair. "Sofia, you can sit down if you want." She shakes her head no as she stretches out her legs and begins drinking.

Shrugging my shoulders, I turn my attention back to mom.

"No, he isn't. He will probably be asleep for a few more hours. He's been working a lot more lately and it's starting to have an effect on his sleeping schedule. But, no need to worry honey. He's doing just fine, actually happier since he's had more work to do. You know how he absolutely can't stand it when he's not working." Nodding, I let mom continue to talk while I glance over at Sofia. She's falling asleep, leaning against one of the corners in the kitchen with the Gatorade in her hand.

Standing up from my seat, I walk over to her and take the drink from her and set it on the counter. Gently wrapping one arm around her waist, I pick her up.

"Mom, where can Sofia sleep at?" As she turns around, she chuckles a bit.

"That poor girl, I can't imagine how tired she must be. If you don't mind, she can sleep in your room for now."

"No, I don't mind at all." Carrying her as quietly as possible, I pull the covers back and let her slide into the bed. After tucking her in, I sit on the edge of the bed and watch her sleep for a little bit.

Talking out loud and to myself, "What in the world is going on in your head Miss Sofia and why did you move to the United States from your home?"

I have so many things that I want to ask her about, talk to her about. Suddenly I want to know everything about her. I wonder if she's moving here permanently or if she's moving here to escape or try to run away from something. Deciding I can think about all of these things later, and ask her those questions and talk to her about a few other things later as well. I get up and turn off the lights, watching her stir under the heavy blankets. I walk out, not quite closing the door all the way and go to enjoy the delicious breakfast mom has prepared.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:

Breaux Bridge, Louisiana

3 December 2013

Hunter's P.O.V.

Sitting down at the round breakfast table I can see that mom hasn't wasted any time in fixing all of my favorite breakfast foods. Honestly, she's overdoing it, but I won't say anything. She wants to do all of this, if she didn't then she wouldn't have.

"So mom, tell me about Sofia. Please?" Looking up quickly before beginning to fill my plate.

"I don't really know a whole lot about her. I know that she flew into Baton Rouge from Hamburg, Germany. Hamburg is her hometown and she's lived there her whole life up until now. I heard something at church about her having a job at the gymnastics studio around here but she also is very interested in horses. She just turned 19 at the beginning of last month. I've heard that she is a good girl and with her faith walk, but those are things we'd have to discover on our own anyway."

"Wow, that really isn't a lot. Just leaves us with a lot to learn about from her, which is really cool. I've got some things I want to ask her about later, but that can wait. She was kind of rude to me earlier, but I bet she was just tired. She's really pretty, mom."

"She sure is, Hunter. Just take your time, don't rush into anything. I'd hate to see y'all get hurt."

"I know, I will be careful. I want to get to know her first before anything else that's for sure though. She's got a lot to tell, I can sense that about her. Where is she staying?"

"Good. Build up to a relationship, if that's what God's plan is for you two. I'm not sure, you can ask her when she wakes up."

I nod my head while standing out of my seat and start to clean up the kitchen for her. Thankfully mom doesn't protest and lets me continue while she just sits at the table and continues to ask me about Nashville. Strangely enough though, she hasn't brought up why I'm here earlier than expected or the great news that I have. Probably knowing that I'll say I want to wait until dad is awake.

After finishing up the kitchen, we both get moving on with the rest of the day. I go to my truck to start getting things out and into the house and she goes to her office to do whatever she has to for today. Quietly walking into my bedroom carrying two suitcases full of clothes, I set them at the end of the bed and continue this process until everything is out of the truck. I didn't realize I had so much stuff in Nashville. Good thing I have a pretty nice sized room or I wouldn't know what to do, especially once the other equipment I'll need gets here.

Unpacking what I brought that was in my fridge in Tennessee. I decide to get some coffee and do the same for mom remembering just how she likes it. Getting her coffee ready, I'm startled by my dad who walks into the kitchen.

"Hunter? Is that really you standing in my kitchen?"

Turning around, I see a huge grin on his face. I love my dad, we have a great relationship. I'm truly lucky to have really good relationships with both of my parents.

"Yes sir it is. How are you dad?" Returning his grin and going to give him a hug.

"I'm great. Kind of tired, but only from all of the work I've been getting lately. So good to see you son. You're here early."

"I'm doing good, it's so nice to see you and mom and be home finally. Yeah, I've got reasons why, but we can all talk about that later. Nothing is wrong, plus it's good news too. Wow, it's 9 'o clock already? I got here at 5 this morning, just when mom was pulling in the driveway."

"Oh that's right, she went to Baton Rouge to pick up Sofia. Did you two meet?"

I nod my head yes as he goes to get some coffee and breakfast.

"She seems nice and like a sweet girl. She was really tired when they got here though and she's been asleep in my room since shortly after we got here. But I've got a lot of unpacking to do and I'm sure you have a bunch of work to get done, seeing as you slept so late."

"That is true. We will have plenty of time for catching up tonight anyway."

Smiling, I walk out of the kitchen and down the basement steps to mom's office. I can hear her on the phone, so I go in quietly and set the coffee mug down. She gives me a smile as a thank you and I mouth a "you're welcome" to her before walking out.

Going back upstairs to my bedroom, I'm about to walk in when I can hear Sofia in there talking.

"Yes mom, I got to Louisiana just fine. I actually got here around five hours ago, one of the ladies from church picked me up from the airport. She's really nice, I haven't met her husband yet and her son seems really nice too. Plus he's cute."

Laughing silently, ha she thinks I'm cute. I really shouldn't be listening to her conversation but oh well, I can't exactly help it.

"No, I don't want to talk to dad. Sorry I didn't call as soon as the plane landed too. Guess I still can't do anything right, even from across the ocean. Yeah, I'll call you sometime soon. Bye."

"Damn it. Still can't do anything right." Sofia says out loud talking to herself. It also sounds like she's crying too.

Deciding it was okay for me to walk in now, I knock on the door and ask if I can.

"Yes, it's fine. I'm sorry if you just heard any of that." She sighs kind of sad, wiping at her eyes.

"Well if I don't lie, I'll tell you that I heard everything after you said you got to Louisiana okay. Would you like to tell me what's bothering you? I promise, you can trust me."

She looks kind of unsure but after I sit down on the edge of my bed she looks like she's thinking about opening up to me.

"It's just my parents. They aren't supportive, they've always pushed me to be a better Christian and at the moment I don't really know where I am with that and they make it difficult to talk to them. Also I want to say that I'm really sorry that I was-" Her eyes have begun to fill with tears once again.

"Hey, don't cry Sofia." I say softly, gathering her small hands into mind reassuringly. "Don't apologize for anything right now. I know you weren't rude to me on purpose, we can talk about that later if you'd like." She nods her head yes, so that's a good thing. "I'm sorry about your parents, it'll get better. Are you moving here permanently and where are you staying?"

"I don't know if it'll ever get better with them, but thanks anyway. I am moving here permanently and I have no idea where I'm staying. I was suppose to have an apartment but I guess that whole deal fell through."

"Talk to mom, I'm sure she'd be more than happy to let you stay until you can get on your feet."

"I will, thank you Hunter. You really are a very nice person, all of you are."

Hmm, this could go better than I thought. I'm sure she could use support with her faith walk too and I'm more than happy to give that to her. She's so sweet and thoughtful, hopefully some people in the community don't take advantage of that. Smiling I give her a friendly hug and get up to start unpacking all of the suitcases and other things I have with me.

Breaux Bridge, Louisiana

3 December 2013

Sofia's P.O.V.

I have no idea why, but I just opened up a little bit to Hunter. I don't know if I was actually sorry for being rude to him earlier, but I figured I should probably just say I was. Except he cut me off before I could finish apologizing, maybe it is better if we talk about that later.

I can't believe he heard me saying all of that stuff. Which means he heard me say that I think he's really cute and some of the meaner things I said to my mother. I can only imagine some of the things he's thinking about me now. But honestly, she's still treating me like I can't do anything right. I still haven't looked in the envelope she gave me, but I know it contains money and I'm extremely thankful for that. But getting upset because I didn't call her the second my plane landed, I'm sorry but I was more worried about getting off that plane and finding Lynette and getting out of the airport. Geez, take a chill pill mom.

Since I'm just sitting here while Hunter is unpacking his belongings and quietly singing to himself. I decide that I might as well try to bond with him a little. Once his back is turned to me, I quietly grab one of the pillows from beside me and throw it at the back of his head.

"Hey! What was that for?!" He replies, immediately grabbing the pillow and turning around but not throwing it back.

"Oh just trying to get your attention. What was that you were singing?"

"You could hear me? But to answer your question, it's a song I'm working on. Actually it's really just an idea that I was just thinking about. Plus you could've just asked instead of abusing me with my own pillows!"

"Oh that was not even close to abuse! I'm pretty sure it's not going to leave any bruises." I reply sticking my tongue out at him. "Besides, it was more fun to throw the pillow."

"I promise, you will regret saying that." He says with a smirk.

Dang, that face is so cute. Now I'm blushing, great.

"Whatcha thinking about Sofia?"

"None of your business!"

But oh my goodness, he really is cute and so sweet. I think I'm falling for him. I've known him for six hours, and I'm already falling for him. Take your time Sofia, get to know the boy first. For all you know, he could just be naturally flirty all the time. Deciding to do something useful, I go to find Lynette and talk to her about possibly staying here just for a little while.

"I promise Lynette, it will only be for a little while. I'll help out around the house as much as you want me to as well."

"I know you will honey, I trust you'll keep your word. Don't rush out and try to find an apartment either. You can stay as long as you want or need to."

"Thank you so much, I really appreciate it a lot."

She comes around her desk and gives me a hug confirming that we've already begun a wonderful friendship. Taking me back upstairs, she leads me down the hall toward Hunter's room but stops at a different door right across the hall from his.

"This will be your room for as long as you want it to be. You're welcome here for whatever length of time, I mean that. We'll treat you like family, you've already started to become a part of this family and that's the truth. If you'd like to change anything in here or the bathroom attached, which is that door over there, you're more than welcome to do whatever you'd like."

"Thank you Lynette, this is beautiful!"

Walking around the room, this is huge. So much bigger than my bedroom at my parents house. Going to the bathroom door at the opposite end of the room, I open the door. Wow, this is amazing, my own bathroom. This place already feels more like home than my parents' house did in Germany. I love it here, I really do already feel like family and Hunter is absolutely amazing and so patient with me. I can already see something truly wonderful blossoming around me here.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four:

Breaux Bridge, Louisiana

7 December 2013

Hunter's P.O.V.

I am beginning to settle back into my parents home quite nicely and I think that Sofia is as well. She and I still need to talk about some things, and I've only taken so long because I wanted to give her the chance to settle in and what not. Plus, I've never been very good at confronting people, but I guess now is as good a time as any. Walking out of my bedroom and across the hall, I knock on the door.

"Sofia? May I come in please?"

I hear some movement, shoot I hope she wasn't busy.

"Hunter, what's up? Come in."

"I'm sorry, I didn't interrupt anything did I?"

"No, nothing important." She replies with a smile, I love that smile. It's beautiful. Focus Hayes.

"Okay, well let's sit down. This isn't super important but I still feel that it is."

She gives me a reassuring smile and walks to sit down in the window seat. I decide to grab her desk chair and move it by the window.

"I know you probably thought that we would talk about this stuff sooner but I wanted to give you time to settle in and what not. Okay, I'm rambling, sorry. What I wanted to talk to you about was what happened the first morning when you arrived here, when you were pretty rude to me if you remember." Nodding her head, I'm happy to know that she hasn't forgotten, so I continue. "I know you were really tired from being on a plane all night and day, so that's why I didn't say anything at the time. What bothered me was the fact that you were nice to Mom but not so much to me. I guess I was just kind of confused Sofia, do you have any kind of reason why that might be?"

I can tell she's thinking to herself and I think I might have made her feel a little ashamed because now she won't meet my gaze.

"I just figured it didn't really matter how I treated people my own age, I guess. I don't really know Hunter."

"Hey, sweetie, look at me. Please?" Slowly she looks back up at me. "Now, I know you just turned 19 correct?" She gives me a nod yes. "Okay, well I turned 22 in September, now I know that isn't much of an age difference but it's enough to make an impact. This is a small town Sofia, and the older folks around here won't take kindly to any kind of disrespect and they'll call you out no matter who's around. Most people my age aren't going to care either way, a good number of them are a little on the way-ward side anyway. But I do care and I don't think it's too much to ask for you to show me some respect as well. I promise I will never call you out in public, I will always talk to you privately, I will never treat you like your less than me because I don't believe that for one second, and I promise if you ever make me angry I will always calm down before I come and talk to you. I promise you all of those things and so much more. Do you trust me Sofia?"

"Of course I trust you Hunter. I want to ask though, why are you doing all of this for me?"

"Sofia, I want to do all of this for you because I care about you. I care for you a lot, I really do. "

At first, I'm not sure how she's going to respond, but instead she gets up and pulls me to my feet and goes in for a hug. Wrapping my arms around her, I can feel her step closer to me and put her head on my chest. She's shaking a little bit, the first thought that comes to mind is that she's cold, but I don't think so. She's crying, suddenly I wish I could take away all of the pain that she's feeling. Leading her back to the desk chair, I sit down and pull her onto my lap. I don't know what to say to make her feel any better, so I just sit and hold her and keep thinking to myself. Wow, I'm falling for this girl so fast. I never knew that I could fall this hard for a girl and such a short amount of time.

After quite a while, Sofia has become really quiet. Thinking that she's fallen asleep, I go to stand up and help her lay down in bed.

"Wait, Hunter. Please don't get up. I don't want to move."

"Okay honey, if you're sure. I'll stay right here for as long as you want me to. I won't go anywhere, you can fall asleep if you'd like to."

"I want to but I'd rather talk to you some more. You're the first person that I've met in a long time that I feel like I can talk and tell anything to and you're not going to cast judgment on me."

"Of course I won't judge you for anything. That doesn't mean that there won't be times that I don't particularly like or agree with what you do or say, but I'm not here to condemn you. That's not my place or my job, only the Lord can do that. So what would you like to talk about?"

"I want to tell you about everything and about my parents and all of the things that actually make a difference."

Nodding, I encourage her to continue.

Sofia's P.O.V.

I can't believe I'm about to just tell my entire life story to this boy that I barely know. Except, I feel like I've known him for my entire life. This has got to be borderline crazy right?

"I know that the one thing that both you and your parents are wondering about is how I am in my faith journey. To begin with, I don't really know what I believe in, it's all really complicated for me. My parents were and still are very religious people and it's great for them, but they also try to shove it down my throat. They want me to believe the same things that they do and I just don't think that I do. It's all very complicated. So please don't push me with that stuff." Waiting for a response, Hunter gives me an encouraging smile and nod to continue. Wow that was the hard part right? "Anyway, when I'm ready for someone to help me with that, then I'm pretty sure you'll be the first to know. I have a passion for gymnastics and horses. My ultimate goal is to-"

"Whoaaaa, wait just a minute. Now, don't go telling me everything Sofia. I want some things to be a surprise." Hunter interrupted me with a sly smile plastered on his face.

I keep thinking about what I was going to tell Hunter, I was ready to tell him about my dreams and goals. There is definitely something special about him, I was about to spill my heart to him and I've barely known for three days. This is a huge step for me.

"Hunter, I don't know what it is about you, but there is definitely a very special quality in you that I have felt since I arrived here a few days ago. I feel like I can trust you and I haven't felt that feeling in a really long time and it's so good to know and I hope that the feeling stays for a really long time. And I'm blubbering now."

By this time, I'm sobbing into my hands because all I can think about is how betrayed I feel by my own parents. I can feel arms wrapping me up now. It should feel wrong, but it doesn't, and in the next second I'm being pulled onto Hunter's lap and I bury my face in his shoulder, so he won't see me crying even though at this point it doesn't matter I guess, but I continue to let out all of the tears I've held in for so long.

Hunter doesn't say a word to me. He doesn't need to and he must know that. He rubs my back gently and holds me close. He understands that no amount of encouraging words are going to make me feel better right now. He has known since I arrived that I am broken, hurting and he knows that I am trying to run from a hurtful past. He knows that I am trying to make a fresh start, in a new place. I want him to be alongside of me while I continue this journey of mine. I have never wanted someone to stay in my life forever, as much as I want him too.

Eventually, I begin to calm down. I have drained myself of all of my thoughts and tears. I must have soaked Hunter's shirt by now, but he doesn't seem to mind. I don't know how long we've been here like this but it has to have been a while now. I'm pretty sure he thinks that I'm asleep now, so I'll just let him believe that. After a while longer, I hear the door creak open just a little bit.

"Hunter? Are you—oh dear, is everything okay honey?" Lynette's sweet voice fills the room.

"I think so, at least for now. I'm pretty sure she's asleep though. Her heart is broken in half mom, maybe more like shattered into pieces, but someone has hurt her quite a bit. We were just talking and then she started talking about-"

"Now, don't go telling me what your conversation was about, that is not my business. I can see that she is hurt quite badly though. That is the only detail that I need to know about son. It's supper time though, do you want to wake her up?"

"Yes ma'am. No, I think I will let her keep sleeping. I'll make sure she eats when she wakes up though."

"Okay, I'll save a plate for the both of you. You better eat also, don't go starvin' yourself."

I can feel Hunter just nod his head in response to that last demand of his mother's' and his chest shake just a little bit as he laughs. Oh, I wish that my relationship with my parents was just as easy as Hunter and his mom and dad. Hearing the door shut again, I know that's my cue that Hunter and I are alone again.

"Hunter?" I ask quietly so maybe he'll think I was really asleep.

"Yes Sofia? By the way, I know you weren't actually asleep." I know he's got that stupid smirk on his face now.

"Can you put me in bed please? I just want to lay down for a while. I gave myself a headache from all of the crying that I did." Okay, it's my last shot that I've got, so that I don't have to go eat supper right now.

"Of course I can sweetheart. Do you want me to get you some pain relievers for your headache? Before you even ask, yes I will stay in here with you."

"How did you know I was going to ask? Oh, and yes please. There might be something in the black bag over there next to the bathroom door."

It's kind of weird that Hunter is just standing over my bag looking for Tylenol to give me.

"Okay, two Tylenol for the lady. Do you need anything to drink?"

"Yeah, some Fire...just kidding. No, I have some Gatorade left." From the look on Hunter's face, I am going to assume that he didn't find that funny. "Hunt, before you get mad at me, you have to remember that in Germany the legal drinking age is 16. So please, please don't get angry right now."

"Hey, I'm not getting angry. I actually didn't know that, but now I do. You do know that you aren't allowed to drink here because the legal age is 21?"

"Yes, I know I'm not technically allowed to but..."

"No. No but's Sofia."

He is so serious right now. I don't think that I've had anyone care about me in that kind of way. Well this is new and I kind of like it. I feel so safe.

"Okay. Okay, Hunter. I promise that I'll listen."

"Thank you Sofia, I just want to keep you safe." Hunter said with a soft tone in his voice.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five:

Breaux Bridge, Louisiana

14 April 2014

Sofia's P.O.V.

Hello. I am Sofia Marie and I have upset Hunter a lot in the last 24 hours. I don't even know if I can say upset, he's much more than that. I know I've messed up so badly now and I'm currently sitting in my bedroom and I'm so worried. I think he might be telling his parents, Lynette and Leo. I am freaking out because if he does then they will probably want me to move out of their house. I've been here for almost three months, I don't want to leave. But if they ask me to leave then I will and have to respect their wishes.

"Sofia, may I come in please?" I hear Hunter's voice thick with anger and it cuts me out of my thoughts just as quickly as when he slammed the door shut thirty minutes before and I had began my thinking. His statement is more of a warning than a question.

"Yes Hunter, come in." My voice is shaky and my throat feels like it's been constricted and I feel like I am about to start crying. I don't even bother to look up when I hear the door open and then close. To see the pain and hurt in his eyes would kill me, I can't do that to myself. I've grown so attached to him.

"Come over here Miss."

Don't even let me get started on all of the different things that he calls me, I don't care what anyone says, I think that it's cute and so sweet. I'm going to miss that.

"Preferably right now Sofia."

"Yes Hunter, I'm sorry." Well there you go again, you're definitely leaving now Sof.

Getting up off of my bed, I walk over to where Hunter is standing. He gestures to the chair and I sit down quickly and just by looking up at him I know this isn't going to go well, I look down again.

"Sofia, look back up at me please. Right now we need to have a serious talk. Do you know what about?"

"Yes sir, it's about when you came home the other night and I was..drunk."

"Good, yes it is. I still haven't decided if I am going to tell my parents about this or not."

"Hunter, I'm sorry. I know that I'm interrupting you but please, I'm begging you to not tell your parents. Please don't tell them, I swear that it won't ever happen again. Please, Hunter…"

"Don't interrupt me again please. If we can come to a solution to this problem, then I won't talk to my parents. But if we can't, then I will tell them. You know what you did was wrong and you also knew before you took the alcohol that you weren't allowed to have it. You know that you aren't old enough to be drinking in this country. Do you have anything to say for yourself young lady?"

"I'm stressed out and I know that I'm not alone here but I still feel like I am. It's frustrating and I'm really really scared here Hunter. I don't know why I took the drinks, but I did and I'm really really sorry. Please, Hunter, I promise that I will do anything just don't tell your parents."

"I don't want to sound like I'm being insensitive, but sweetie those are just excuses right now. You should have just came and talked to me about what you were feeling instead of being irresponsible like you were the other night. You know that you can talk to me about anything. I never want to come home and find you like that again, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir, I hear you loud and clear."

"We can talk about that other stuff later on though honey, first we need to take care of the drinking problem. First, I'm going to be keeping a close eye on the liquor cabinet and if I notice anything missing then you will be in some big trouble. Second, I won't tell my parents what happened but while they are away this weekend into next week, you are going to do some extra chores around the house. If I catch you drinking again, you'll find that you won't be sitting down for a few days. Do you understand me young lady?"

"Yes sir, I understand." Except I don't completely understand, because I'm a little confused by what he meant by his last comment about sitting down. Anyway, I'm not going to worry about it.

"Okay, come here Sofia, sit down with me over there by the window."

I let Hunter take my hand and lead me over to the seat, now comes the other conversation he wants to have with me. I don't know how I'll survive this one. Hunter begins to talk again but his voice is softer now, pulling me out of my thoughts once more.

"Alright, what's going on in your pretty little head? What has you so consumed Sofia?"

"I don't know Hunt. It's like I said before, I know that I'm not alone here but I still feel like I'm all by myself. I'm stressed out because I haven't worked since I moved here and I'm starting to wonder if maybe this move was a big mistake for me." I broke down sobbing at this point, I don't have the energy to look up at Hunter and let my head drop into my hands. After a few moments, I feel him pull me into his lap and wrap me up in his arms. Suddenly I feel so safe and like nothing can hurt me right now. He begins to rub my back to try and calm me down.

"Shh, honey. Calm down, it's okay, I'm right here. You don't need to cry, I'm right here. Are you listening to me darling?"

I shake my head yes and he continues.

"Sweetie, I want you to listen to me right now. You are never ever alone as long as you are here. You are most definitely not alone here in this house. I know that you haven't been living here for very long, but my parents absolutely love you and I do care for you quite a bit. Just because you haven't started to work yet, does not mean that moving here was a mistake. It was a very brave thing for you to do, moving here all on your own. I'm so proud of you for all that you've been able to do by yourself. Now what it sounds like to me is that your faith is in shambles, I know you asked me before to not push you about it before, but I think that it's time to maybe start talking about it. What do you think?"

"I don't know Hunter, I'm not so sure."

"Just think about it and then come and talk to me when you've made a decision. And don't forget that you can come talk to me any time of day or night."

I nod my head to let him know that I agree with him.

"Okay, what about the rest of what I was talking to you about?"

"If you care so much about me then why am I being punished while your parents away?"

"Honey, if I didn't care about you then I would just let you continue with the reckless behavior that you displayed a few nights ago. But I do care about you so that means I won't allow your reckless behavior to continue. Does that make sense sweetie?"

"Yeah, it makes more sense now. You really think that I'm brave though?"

"Yes my dear, I really do mean it. You are one of the bravest young ladies that I know."

With a smile, I rest my head on his shoulder again and let my eyes close. I feel his arm close around my waist and I feel so comfortable.

Hunter's P.O.V.

"Okay mom! Have a good time, go and get out of here already. Don't worry about anything around here, everything is going to be just fine! I promise. I love you too!"

Oh fun, now begins the week with Sofia. I already know that she is going to be putting up a fight with me multiple times this week and I think my brain is prepared for that. There are plenty of chores to do around the house and the yard that it is going to keep her quite busy.

"Sofia! Where are you at?"

"In the back library! What do you need?"

Smiling, I think I've found her favorite room in the house. That girl loves to read and my mother enjoys finding old books at our local antique store and at garage sales in and around our small town. Of course she also has more modern novels, but I think a good majority of the books in there are older classics.

Grabbing some coffee for myself and making some chai tea for Sofia, I take the mugs and walk toward the back of my parents house.

"Hey there little lady."

"Oh hi, is that chai tea for me?"

"Most definitely, made just the way that you like it my dear."

"Thank you Hunter, what did you need when you asked me where I was earlier?"

"Just wondered where you were hiding. I also wanted to tell you that my parents are gone for the week now and you know what that means. So just a few things before the work gets started. One, I am going to help you but only with the chores that need done outside, you will do everything that I tell you to do inside the house on your own. Secondly, I don't want to hear you complain at all about any of the work. Third, I don't want to hear you argue with me or whine or throw a fit about anything at all. Lastly, as we discussed a couple of nights ago, you will not find sitting comfortable if you do decide to argue, complain or whine. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes sir, but I have one question."

I nod my head to tell her to continue on with the question.

"What do you mean when you say that I won't be able to sit down comfortable?"  
"My dear, as long as you behave yourself and listen then you won't need to find out what I mean. Does that sound like a good deal to you?"

She nods her head and I am willing to take that as her understanding that I have finished with playing her childish games. Picking up my coffee mug, I sit down in a chair that overlooks our backyard and decide to let ourselves relax for a while before we do any real work around the house.

A while later, I find myself opening my eyes again and see the sun is beginning to set on the horizon. Looking around the room, Sofia isn't in here anymore. I wonder where she went? Stretching my arms out in front of me, I stand up and head out of the library and down the hall. As I near the kitchen I can finally hear the sweet voice of Sofia singing softly in German. She sounds like an angel. I take notice to the smell of chicken cooking and fresh coffee brewing.

Walking into the kitchen, I stand at the doorway quietly and watch her as she stands at the stove with her back to me. She's changed her clothes, I'm not particularly fond of her choice but she still looks rather cute. I'll need to have a chat with her about being a little more appropriate about the clothing choices she makes. Though I think that all she's doing. is trying to impress me, I'll entertain her for now.

"How long have you been standing there watching me? Nevermind, would you like some coffee Hunter?"

Shaking my head yes, I continue to watch her as she moves around the kitchen.

"Did you have a good nap Hunter? I cleaned up in my room and also cleaned in the kitchen and dinner will be ready in just a few minutes."

"Oh wow, you have done a lot tonight, haven't you?"

She just nods her head yes and turns back to the stove. As I'm watching. I realize that I have fallen for her and I have to tell her. "Hey Sof, I need to talk to you right away and it honestly can't wait."

"Sure, Hunter. What's going on?" She asks as she takes chicken off of the stove and turns back to face me. I gesture for her to come sit with me in the living room. Taking her by the hand I lead her to an arm chair and as I sit down I have her keep standing but facing me. "Sofia, this is really important to me and I can only hope that you feel the same way." She nods her head and I can see in her eyes that I have her full attention. "Since you've been here I have been able to watch you grow and that's only been in a few months. But you've moved from Germany all the way here to America and while I don't know the whole story I hope that one day you will share with me the whole story. The point that I am trying to make is that I have fallen for you Sofia and if I'm totally honest, I think that it started the first time that I met you when we were standing in the driveway."

Sitting there, in that chair, I can feel my heart jumping out of my chest.

"Hunter, I can't believe what you're saying. I fell for you the first time that you came and talked to me about my shitty behavior. It was in that moment that I knew you cared about me and I knew I could trust you no matter what."

"Watch your language young lady." I gave her a stern glance before I continued, "well, what would you like to do about it?"

"Well maybe we can talk about that later? I know I want to be with you though. You make me feel very safe and comfortable. I've never felt like that in my life. I don't know if you want to find an apartment for us to live in or stay here for a while longer, but whatever you want to do"

"Let's go eat supper and then clean up the dishes. After that, I think we need to have a little chat about your language, do you agree?"

"Can't we just talk now and get it over with?"

I would love to say yes because I want to have a quiet, enjoyable evening but I also don't want her to get use to getting what she wants just because she asks. "No Sofia, I said we would talk after cleaning up after supper. Now, let's go eat." I don't want to bash her parents, but I do think that they let her get whatever she wanted and do whatever but that's not happening anymore.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six:

Breaux Bridge, Louisiana

16 April 2014

Hunter's P.O.V.

I have kept Sofia extremely busy the last two days. We have cleaned out the shed for my parents and finished a huge list of yard chores that my dad had been working on for the last month. I helped her with all of the outside chores, just like I promised her. We only had one eye rolling incident, which actually surprised me to be truthful. Other than that, Sofia has been really well behaved, but we will see if the good behavior continues today when I tell her that she'll be cleaning and organizing her bedroom and bathroom today.

But first, as a sweet gesture, I'm taking her breakfast in bed. I made scrambled eggs, toast, fruit salad and some hot peppermint tea. I know I'll get some argument and probably some whining about the fruit, I always do but oh well.

Walking down the hallway, I knock on the bedroom door, "Good morning Sofia, wake up. I have some breakfast for you." Silence, that's weird. I heard her alarm go off while I was making the eggs. "Okay, honey? I'm going to come in, alright?" Waiting a few minutes, I open the door, and see that she's not in bed? I am so confused, until I hear something in the bathroom. Finding room on her desk to set the breakfast tray down, seeing that the door is partially open, I walk over and knock. "Sweetheart? Is everything okay?"

In a small, weak cry, I hear sweet Sofia's voice cracking, "No Hunter, I've been throwing up since midnight. I'm sorry I didn't wake you up, but I didn't think it would be this bad. But my stomach hurts so much, I don't know what's wrong. I'm really hot but I also feel really cold."

"Oh honey, I'm coming in okay?" Walking in, I see the most beautiful girl, on the floor, tears rolling down her cheeks. Her hair is a horrible mess. Grabbing a hairbrush out of the top drawer, I find a dark purple hair tie on the counter. I sit down on the edge of the bathtub. "Do you want to lean back and I will brush out your hair, get it off your neck? I can pull it back in a ponytail or braid it if you'd like?"

"Yes, please. Thank you Hunter." Her voice is so small, almost a whisper.

She's trusting me, opening her heart up to me. Picking up the hairbrush from the side of the tub, I gently begin to run it through her long, brown hair, into the hair tie. I start to massage her neck and shoulders, I continue to massage until I feel the tension leave her muscles and start to relax. "Sofia, let's get you back into bed. Today you are staying in bed and I will take care of you. No arguing."

"Can I have some of the chicken soup your mom made? Pretty please?"

Shaking my head yes, it briefly crosses my mind how cute she is even when she's sick, "but first we have to make sure you stay hydrated. I also want to take your temperature in a little while. I'll get you some water and then we can watch a movie while you rest." Carrying her back to bed, I pull up the covers despite her protests. "I know you feel really warm right now, but you are shivering right now. You have to stay under the blankets. Stay put and I will be back in a minute, think about what movie you would like to watch." I give her a look that says not to test me although I don't think she will. She's too weak to even walk, I don't think she'll be pushing any buttons today.

Leaving the bedroom and walking through the quiet house, I go into the small kitchen and rummage through the refrigerator to find the soup that Sofia is asking for. It's good that she is asking for food though, at least she hasn't lost her appetite. Filling a water bottle with some cool water and deciding to grab a bottle of gatorade also so she can have a little bit of flavor too. Heating the soup up I find a tray to carry everything on, taking the bowl of hot soup and a cup of hot peppermint tea. Picking up the tray and walking back to the bedroom, pushing open the door with my back, I walk in quietly. Setting up the tray and handing a spoon to Sofia, "be careful sweetheart, it's very hot and I don't want you to burn yourself." She nodded her head slightly but the winced as she did. "Do you have a headache Soph?"  
"Yes, I do. Can I have some medicine? Please?"

"Of course you can. Start eating your soup and I'll get the thermometer and some medicine."

Walking into my bathroom across the hall from Sofia's bedroom, I get into the medicine cabinet and find tylenol and the thermometer. If she has a fever at all, the tylenol will help bring it down.

"Okay love, open your mouth and put this under your tongue, keep it there until it beeps. I want to grab another blanket from the closet, you're still shivering. Whatever this is, it's probably just a stomach bug or the flu. I don't think it's food poisoning though. We do need to keep you hydrated though, if you get dehydrated we'll have to go to the hospital. I'll be back in a minute." She nods her head okay and lays back down on the pillow behind her back. Grabbing another blanket, I can hear her calling for me.

"It says 103 degrees. Is that to high Hunter? Am I going to be okay? I don't think I've ever been this sick before."

Spreading out the third blanket, I climb into the bed and pull her into my arms and try to comfort her, "yes, that's a high fever. It's not the worst I've ever seen. You certainly don't need to worry though, you'll make yourself worse. You will be okay, I'm here to take care of you. Keep eating your soup though, then you can take the medicine I brought for you. Did you pick a movie?"

"Beauty and the Beast?"

"If that's what you want to watch, then certainly sweetheart."  
Taking the remote, I flip through trying to find the movie Sofia requested as she finished up her soup. "I want you to drink the broth also honey. That's got the best part to make you feel better." I can see her shake her head and then bring the bowl up to her lips as she finishes it up like I asked her to do. At least she's following directions well. I'm happy about that, even though she's not feeling well. Handing her the medicine, she takes it and start to drink the water I brought her. "Drink it slowly honey, you don't want to throw up again. When the water is gone, that gatorade is also for you to take sips of slowly."

After an hour and a half, Sofia has fallen asleep laying on my chest and the movie credits are playing now. Taking the remote, I turn the tv off and feel the small girl stir in my arms. I feel her forehead, she's still really hot, I don't think the fever has gone down at all. Maybe a lukewarm bath would help, she probably won't like it but we have to get the fever down. Getting up as quietly as I can, I walk to the bathroom and start running the bath water. Deciding to put in some essential oils, I go into my mom's bedroom and find her lavender and peppermint oils. Going back in, I turn the hot water up a little bit, so she doesn't complain it's too cold, adding a few drops of each oil. I turn off the water and go to wake up the sleeping girl.

"Sweetheart, wake up...I have a bath ready for you. Your fever hasn't gone down in the last four hours, I want to try a bath now."

"You can't see me naked though...that'll be awkward."

"No, I won't see you honey. Put a bathing suit on, and then I'll help you get into the tub."

She shook her head yes and went to change. Stumbling a little bit and using her dresser to catch herself. I leave the room while she changes. Grabbing my cell phone charger, I walk back into the bedroom and take Sofia's hand and lead her to the bathroom. Helping her into the tub, I sit down on the edge and stroke her hair as she leans back into the warm water. "Just relax dear, close your eyes. I'll play some music for you." Turning on pandora, I plug my phone in so it doesn't die in the middle of a song. Settling in, I let the music play and hold Sofia's hand as we both relax and let the warmth wash over us.

It seemed that an hour had passed but when I looked at the time, it had only been 15 minutes. I heard the doorbell ring, who the heck would be here right now? That's weird. "I'll be right back." Getting up from my seat, I walk quickly to the front door. There are two officers in their blue uniforms standing on the front porch, oh no. I immediately wonder if Sofia did something wrong. Shaking my head, I turn the deadbolt and open the door, "Hello Officer, can I help you?"

"Are you Hunter Hayes?"

"Yes, sir. Is there something wrong?"

"May we come in and sit down? There's some bad news that we have to tell you."

Oh God, what could have happened. Shaking my head yes, I step to the side and allow them to come into the living room. "Sit wherever you'd like." As we all sat down, I began to get even more nervous about the news they were bringing me.

"As I said, we're here under less than ideal circumstances. Your parents, they were in a tragic car accident. A drunk driver hit them from the passenger side of your parent's car, they were both killed upon impact. I am so sorry to have to bring this news to you. Is there anything that I can do?"

I was speechless, trying to process what was going on. Then I remembered I needed to respond to what the Officer had said. "No, sir, I don't think that there's anything you can do. I can show you to the front door."

"That won't be necessary, take time to process what's happening. If you need anything at all, please don't hesitate to call the station. We're here to help in any way we can."

"Thank you sir."

I hadn't moved from the chair I was sitting in, I can't believe what was happening. My parents, both of them, were dead. I had just talked to them hours ago, I can't believe they're gone. Hearing Sofia call for me, pulled me out of my thoughts. "I'm coming, hold on sweetheart." I have to pull myself together and try to figure out how to tell her what's happened.

Walking down the hallway, it seemed three times as long now, I guess all I can do is tell her and I know I have too because she's become part of this family. My parents have or rather, had, become her own parents as well. They had taken her in as a daughter, treated her like their own child. For example, just last week, I overheard my mother scolding her because Sofia had begin to slack on the chores she'd been given to do since she had moved into the house. It only took once though because then she immediately started doing better with not skipping out on the work or on schoolwork either. That's right, she had started a few online classes, with my persuasion and pushing, I had managed to get her to sign up for a few classes. I told her that if it proved to be to difficult to keep up, as long as she was trying her absolute best, then we would cut down to one or two classes next semester.

"Hey sweetheart, what's wrong? Do you need anything?"

"I was just wondering where you went and who was at the door? I heard the doorbell like an hour ago."

"Oh, well better now than later I guess. Umm, it was two police officers, they had to bring some news. Bad news actually, honestly the worst."

"Oh God, is everything okay? What happened?"

"My parents, they were in a car accident. A drunk driver hit them from the side of their car and killed both of them on accident. When the ambulance got there, they were pronounced dead on the scene. The drunk guy is okay of course. Oh my God, what am I going to do? What are we going to do Sofia?"

"Shhh, Hunter, it's going to be okay. I'm here, I will help you through it. We will figure it out together. Is there anyone you can call?"

"Thank you my dear, no there isn't anyone to call right now. No one that I want to anyway. This is all my worst nightmare. I'll start making funeral arrangements first thing tomorrow. Can we just lay in bed and not talk about it though, I need to process what's happening."

"Of course Hunter, whatever you want. We can lay here and watch movies, whatever ones you want and not worry about anything. I do think my fever's gone down though, can you check please?"

Nodding my head yes, I went to grab the thermometer that I had put away earlier in the day. Handing it over to Sofia, I let her put it under her tongue on her own and went to get some more water for both of us. I'm still processing of course, I guess that means we have the house now, or I do anyway. Obviously, she will stay here with me though, unless she wants to move out, I have actually asked her to be my girlfriend yet. I was planning on it soon, but now I don't know. There is just too much going on now.

Checking the thermometer when Sofia handed it to me as I walked back in the room, "well your fever has definitely gone done, it's almost back to normal." She smiles in response, happy with the good news. Climbing into her bed, I pull the covers up on both of us and let the sweet girl settle into my arms and relax. I feel her reach back and begin to rub my shoulder and it feels really good. Placing a kiss on the top her head, I feel very grateful that I'm not alone in this and that I have her here to help me through it.


End file.
